Unexpected
by blankzone
Summary: Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh dua. Seperti biasa ia hanya akan mengadakan pesta sederhana di rooftop Yonghwa Group. Kemudian sang ayah datang dan mengatakan kalau ia memiliki hadiah yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Menurutmu apa? (Chanbaek. Oneshoot. Mature. BL)


Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Boys Love

Oneshoot

Mature

* * *

 _Rooftop_ Yonghwa Group di penuhi oleh beberapa kolega terpandang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dengan maksud menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putra bungsu Yonghwa tentu saja yang telah berusia tiga puluh dua. Terlihat Chanyeol ikut berbincang ringan dengan beberapa teman ayahnya yang menyapa, ia memberikan senyum manis dan berkata sopan yang mana berhasil mencuri hati para ayah yang memiliki putri cantik untuk di nikahkan dengannya.

Tiga puluh dua sudah sangat matang untuk berumah tangga.

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan ketika perbincangan singkatnya dengan paman Yoo usai, ia melihat punggung salah satu teman bisnis ayahnya itu dengan senyum kecut. Lagi-lagi ia harus melakukan kencan buta dengan putri paman Yoo setelah ini.

"Chanyeol."

Sebuah tepukan ia dapat di pundak kanannya ketika ia hendak mengambil segelas wine. Sang ayah tersenyum ketika tubuh tinggi anaknya berbalik menghadapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Andai saja ibumu disini sekarang." Ucap ayahnya sambil menimang-nimang gelas ramping champagne.

"Ayah, jangan membuka luka lama." Chanyeol meminum winenya ketika sang ayah terkekeh.

Yonghwa memandang langit malam yang sepi oleh hamparan bintang, "Ayah sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu, tapi tidak disini. Ayah sudah menyuruh sekretaris Ha mengirimkannya ke apartemenmu."

Chanyeol tertegun dan meletakkan gelas winenya di atas meja panjang penuh kudapan ringan.

"Tumben ayah memberiku hadiah? Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang." Si bungsu Park tersenyum penuh candaan sampai sebelah lesung pipinya muncul.

Yonghwa mendekat ke telinga si bungsu sambil memastikan tamu undangan tak mencuri dengar obrolan mereka, "Ini sesuatu yang sangat kau sukai."

"Benarkah? Apa itu sebuah _Mercedes_ atau _Gucci_?" Chanyeol ikut berbisik dengan kening berkerut menatap sang ayah. Yonghwa menggeleng, "Lebih dari itu semua."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Dalam hatinya menjadi sangat tidak sabar untuk pulang, karena disaat hari penting seperti ini pun ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah memberinya hadiah dan lebih memilih menyiapkan pesta di _rooftop_.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol agak hoyong ketika menekan sandi apartemennya sampai pintu itu terbuka. Ia berulang kali terpejam erat untuk menetralkan sakit kepala yang kadang tiba-tiba datang sambil berpegangan di dinding. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu, lampu apartemen tampak nyala seluruhnya bahkan lampu dapur pun. Ia juga tak mendapati sebuah bingkis hadiah yang ayahnya maksud didepan pintu masuk.

Ia berjalan sambil melonggarkan dasinya, sudah pukul satu dini hari dan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa sejak melayani beberapa tamu undangan yang seolah tak bosan berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol butuh tidur segera, lupakan mandi, lupakan mengapa lampu apartemennya bisa menyala padahal seingatnya sebelum pergi ia mematikan seluruh penerangan dan.. lupakan hadiah dari ayahnya yang padahal sangat membuat ia penasaran. Mungkin ayahnya hanya bercanda saat berkata tadi, karena kalau dipikir-pikir bukan Yonghwa sekali jika memberikan hadiah untuk anaknya yang berulang tahun.

Karena bagi Yonghwa, memberi sebuah jabatan di perusahaan adalah hadiah teristimewa.

"Haahh, tubuhku pegal sekali rasa_Oh!"

Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak kaget dan kelopak mata yang melebar, ada pergerakan yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya di sofa. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menunjuk seseorang yang telah bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri takut-takut, kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bagian depan jubah satin bermotif abstrak yang ia kenakan.

"S-siapa kau?" Chanyeol menatap orang itu dan pintu apartemennya bergantian, "Kau.. bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Orang asing itu masih menunduk, namun kali ini sambil memainkan jemari kakinya yang dihiasi cat kuku hitam.

"A-aku adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tuan Park Yonghwa yang mengirimku kesini." Cicitnya malu yang lebih mirip takut-takut.

Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya dengan wajah terkejut yang mengerikan, "Apa?"

Jemari lentik dan ramping itu membawa rambutnya yang agak menjuntai ke belakang telinga sambil melirik Chanyeol malu-malu, tapi jika sudah bertemu pandang dengan si tinggi maka ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Wajahnya tak sepenuhnya terlihat karena poni menutupi keningnya terlebih sejak tadi ia menunduk. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mendial nomor sang ayah.

" _Halo? Ah, Chanyeol, ada apa lagi? Ayah baru saja akan t__ "

"Ayah, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Chanyeol jadi tak sabar dan berkata sangat cepat seperti kereta.

" _Maksud apanya?_ " Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, " _Oh? Apa maksudmu hadiah ulang tahunmu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Kau suka?_ "

"Nya? Ayah serius memberiku seseorang yang," Chanyeol menjeda sambil melihat lagi ke orang yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, "yang sangat pemalu ini?"

" _Hehe, jangan sok kesal begitu, deh. Ayah tahu orang seperti itu adalah tipemu. Sudahlah, nikmati saja dan jangan menelpon lagi._ "

 **Tuuttt**

Chanyeol berdengus dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. Ia mendekat dengan langkah lebar pada orang asing yang ternyata adalah hadiah ulang tahunya sendiri. Tangannya tergerak kedepan untuk mengangkat dagu lelaki asing itu dan matanya semakin membulat dengan liur yang sulit diteguk. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak seperti ekspektasi Chanyeol, si tinggi itu berpikir lelaki ini memiliki visual buruk makanya sejak tadi menunduk.

"Well, siapa nama hadiah manisku ini, hm?" Chanyeol merubah tangannya menjadi menangkup kedua sisi wajah berpipi bulat dan empuk itu. Ia semakin merapat, membawa lelaki pendek itu mendongak untuk bertatap mata dengannya.

"B-Baekhyun, Tuan." Chanyeol tersenyum satu sisi yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Jempol ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi sehalus dan kenyal layaknya _marshmallow_ mahal milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan. Bagaimana dengan Master?" Tangan kirinya turun merambat ke pinggul si mungil dan menempelkan tubuh mereka seerat mungkin.

"Master." Panggil Baekhyun yang diberkati bibir tipis semerah pome dan manis dengan sangat patuh, kelopak yang diam-diam terdapat garis _eyeliner_ mempertegas matanya yang sipit. Membuatnya tampak semakin cantik.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau menurut dengan sangat cepat ternyata." Ucapnya didepan belah bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Seolah lupa bahwa ia tengah mengantuk dengan tubuh pegal-pegal, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung menangkap bibir atas Baekhyun. Mengecupnya dalam-dalam sampai kepala Baekhyun terdorong sebelum membawa hadiahnya itu dalam lumatan basah. Ia mendesak Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur tanpa menghentikan pagutan liar mereka, sampai akhirnya pinggul Baekhyun menubruk pinggiran _buffet_.

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol meraba paha mulus lawannya, kadang meremasnya kuat-kuat sampai Baekhyun melenguh dalam gelutan lidah Chanyeol. Satu kakinya diangkat untuk melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol agar si tinggi itu lebih mudah meraba kulitnya yang kenyal. Kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun menapak di pundak Chanyeol sambil melakukan remasan kecil, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat telapak kasar sang Master dan lidah yang terus mendominasi mulutnya meskipun Baekhyun sendiri sudah berusaha mengimbangi.

Kelamin mereka bertemu, bedanya adalah Chanyeol yang terbalut lengkap namun Baekhyun tidak. Di balik jubah satinnya ia telanjang, tak ada dalaman yang membungkus penisnya yang terus-terusan di gesek dengan milik sang Master.

"M-Masterhh."

Tubuh seringan permen kapas di angkat Chanyeol dalam gendongan, Baekhyun mengangkangi sang Master dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari leher Chanyeol. Jemarinya mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan sangat menggoda dan kembali merunduk untuk menjemput lumatan pro yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Kamar utama menjadi tujuan Chanyeol, ia membanting pintu dengan kakinya lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang dan melempar tubuh ringan Baekhyun disana sampai beberapa kali membal. Sedangkan ia berdiri di pinggir ranjang, melepas dasinya dan membuangnya sembarang di susul dengan membuka kancing kemeja.

Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dari bawah, dengan kedua sikut yang menumpu setengah tubuhnya dan kaki-kaki yang tertekuk, memberikan pemandangan tanggung karena selangkangannya tertutup bawahan jubah satin.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu." Ucap Chanyeol disusul geraman rendah melihat pantat bulat Baekhyun yang mengintip.

"A-aku sudah menunggumu pulang sangat lama. Jadi.. jangan pernah melepasku." Kata Baekhyun pelan, tapi pandangannya seakan menusuk manik Chanyeol yang tak lepas dari tubuhnya.

Terakhir Chanyeol melempar jasnya entah kemana, ia membiarkan kemeja burgundy yang kancing-kancingnya telah tertanggal menggantung di tubuh. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang, membuat wajah manis yang telah memerah itu berhadapan langsung dengan gundukan penisnya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun terbuka dan Chanyeol berdiri diantara itu.

Tanpa menunggu titah pun Baekhyun tahu tugasnya, jemari cantiknya berkutat membuka sabuk yang melilit pinggang Chanyeol sampai menimbulkan suara berdenting. Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya selagi tangan bekerja melepas pengait celana kemudian resleting dengan sangat pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengerang tidak sabar. Si tinggi meremas pundak Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan untuk bergerak cepat.

Celana dan juga dalaman si tinggi Park di turunkan sampai mata kaki, membuat penis berurat besar yang terbangun menampar keras bibir Baekhyun yang menebal. Tangannya langsung mengambil alih, menggenggam penis senstif itu dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut membelai. Memaikan kepala penis yang tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan precum dari lubang kencingnya yang imut bagi Baekhyun, rasanya sangat sia-sia membiarkan cairan bening lengket itu terbuang maka itu Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum mengemut kepala penis sang Master yang telah membengkak merah.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam halus Baekhyun yang masuk ke sela-sela jarinya sambil merunduk untuk memantau kerja mulut Baekhyun yang.. brengsek, anak itu terlalu mahir. Lidah kecil yang dilengkapi liur panas itu terjulur sesekali mengganti emutan, jemarinya pun tak menganggur malah memainkan testis Chanyeol dan kadang pula meremas. Anak itu pun melenguh karena merasa gemas dan gatal di lubangnya karena permainannya sendiri. Chanyeol tak membiarkan ia keluar didalam mulut Baekhyun, jadi ia mendorong tubuh si mungil sampai berbaring dan kembali berada di antara kaki Baekhyun yang mengangkang.

Si tinggi terduduk didepan kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuk dan mengangkang dengan kedua tangan yang ada di masing-masing lutut Baekhyun, bekerja untuk membuka kaki lawannya semakin lebar. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Baekhyun meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali ia mengangkat kepala untuk mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang terbelalak menatap lubangnya lapar. Oh ia malu sekali.

"Kau perawan, benar?"

"Ugh, ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk cepat.

Si mungil semakin khawatir saat Chanyeol terus merendah, kakinya di pegang agar terus terbuka dan lubangnya.. ouh lubangnya di jilati dengan lidah panas yang tadi menginvasi mulutnya. Baekhyun menggeliat sambil berusaha mengatupkan kakinya. Wajah ia telah merah dan kening terus berkerut merasa aneh dan asing di lubangnya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Park Yonghwa, ia adalah lelaki suci namun mesum yang setiap hari menonton porno diam-diam. Itu mengapa ia tahu cara menanggapi permainan Masternya.

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya kembali dan memberikan senyum miring pada si mungil yang terengah, ia memompa penisnya sendiri sebelum menuntun kepala penisnya memasuki lubang perawan Baekhyun. Si tinggi beranjak menumpu kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi wajah Baekhyun, mata bulatnya terus memerhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tercipta dari wajah lawannya.

"M-Masterhh-eungh-sshh." Kedua tangan Baekhyun meremas kemeja lengan Chanyeol saat sang Master mendorong pinggangnya semakin dalam, membawa penis besar itu menelusuri lubangnya yang rapat. "Ughh, sakit sekali." Baekhyun mengadu dengan ringisan, ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol agar si tinggi berhenti sesaat sampai ia tenang tapi Chanyeol pura-pura tak mengerti kode.

"Awh-ahh!" Baekhyun merengek, tapi Chanyeol hanya menatap wajahnya dengan senyum menyebalkan. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat untuk melihat proses penyatuan menyakitkan di bawah, kakinya terbuka lebar dan haruskan ia menangis sekarang? Penis Chanyeol sangat panjang dan gemuk. Urat-uratnya menggesek dinding rektum Baekhyun dengan sangat terasa.

Kepala Baekhyun tertekan ke empuknya kasur saat Chanyeol menerjang bibirnya lagi, mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan lidahnya dan tanpa Baekhyun tahu pula bahwa Chanyeol akan mendorong penisnya dalam sekali hentak yang dalam. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut sakit dan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol sangat keras, tentu itu diluar batasnya.

"Owh-ssh." Chanyeol meringis saat menarik wajahnya menyisakan jarak sejengkal dengan wajah Baekhyun, si mungil mengernyit sakit sekaligus khawatir. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup luka bibir Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, ia mencubit pipi gemuk Baekhyun dan balas mengecup bibir tipis itu berulang.

"Haruskah dalam seks mengatakan maaf?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lubangnya sudah sedikit terbiasa meskipun ia tahu darah pertamanya telah mengotori sprai.

"Tapi aku melukaimu, Master."

"Dalam seks pasti ada yang terluka. Lebih tepatnya terluka nikmat, hm."

Si tinggi Park menarik lepas jubah satin Baekhyun dan melemparnya entah kemana, si mungil juga ternyata memaksa agar Chanyeol melepas kemejanya pula karena itu menganggu. Akan lebih nikmat bagi satu sama lain jika mereka telanjang.

Gerakan seks mulai di lancarkan Chanyeol, maju-mundur menggesek berulang dinding rektum Baekhyun dengan penis tegangnya. Ia menyukai ekspresi nikmat Baekhyun jadi ia melihatnya tanpa bosan, begitu juga si mungil yang terus didesak, ia suka memperlihatkan wajah mengernyitnya pada Chanyeol.

"Masterhh-ahh-ahh-ahh, eungh!"

Tubuhnya mulai bergerak kuat, Baekhyun berpegangan di leher Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar memeluknya posesif. Si tinggi merunduk, tujuannya adalah puting tegang berwarna kecoklatan Baekhyun untuk dihisap tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju penisnya yang bergerak maju-mundur. Baekhyun mendongak, merasa geli sekaligus karena rambut acak-acakan Chanyeol menggelitiki dagu dan lehernya.

"A-akuh sampai-eungh, M-Master?" Baekhyun tersiksa dengan kebingungan karena Chanyeol menutup lubang kencingnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kau keluar. Bersamaan denganku, jadi tahanlah sampai aku tiba."

"T-tapi akuh_"

"Tahan atau aku akan mengambil tali untuk mengikatnya."

Baekhyun lantas menggeleng karena pasti akan sangat sakit jika penisnya harus diikat sampai jalur bagi spermanya keluar tertutup rapat. Kini pantatnya menjadi sasaran tamparan, lenguhan Baekhyun menjadi lebih keras mengalahkan suara tubrukan kulit mereka.

Berpuluh-puluh menit mendesah dan kadang merintih karena harus menutup lubang kencingnya sendiri, penisnya sangat-sangat sakit karena desakan sperma semakin banyak. Seharusnya ia sudah keluar tiga kali.

"Aku keluar-grrh."

Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun sehingga penisnya terbenam sangat dalam, Baekhyun menjerit bersamaan dengan penisnya yang terbebas memuntahkan semennya. Si tinggi mendongak untuk melepas nafasnya yang terengah, begitu juga dengan dada Baekhyun yang naik turun. Diam-diam tersenyum merasakan hangat sperma sang Master yang terus memenuhinya.

Si tinggi merendah untuk mengusak rambut Baekhyun ke atas dan meninggalkan kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Kau memberiku hadiah terbaik." Lalu tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap keringat di pelipis si mungil yang menatapnya dengan sipit mengerjap-ngerjap, "Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan perawan. Ku anggap itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darimu untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Omong-omong ini ulang tahunmu yang ke berapa?"

"Tiga puluh dua."

Sipit Baekhyun terbuka lebar-lebar, "Apa aku baru saja melakukan seks dengan seorang _Ajussi_?"

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka, " _Ajussi_? Memangnya berapa umurmu, heh?"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengcup bibir lukanya, "Tidak perlu tahu, yang penting aku sudah legal." Lalu mengusuk hidung mereka dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Persetan dengan usia, ingin ronde selanjutnya, Master?"

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah membiru tua, tanda fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Baekhyun terkapar dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol yang masih sanggup terjaga, entah mengapa meskipun baru bertemu, memeluk Baekhyun adalah hal yang ternyaman nomor satu untuknya sekarang. Ranjang telah tergeser ke posisi kedua.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang sudah ada di tangan, tadi saat percintaan mereka selesai ia memang berniat untuk menelpon sang ayah.

"Master, apa kau akan menelpon Tuan Park Yonghwa lagi?"

Chanyeol tersentak melihat sipit Baekhyun terbuka berat. Ia langsung menarik selimut sebatas dagu Baekhyun saat si kecil itu menggigil karena suhu AC di ruang kamarnya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sambil melakukan kontak mata dengan si mungil yang memaksa tetap terbangun. "Tidurlah."

"Tidak mau, ah. Aku ingin mendengar obrolanmu dengan Tuan Park Yonghwa." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol semakin rapat.

"Tsk, terserah."

Ia tidak yakin ayahnya sudah terbangun di pagi buta begini tapi panggilan pertamanya langsung di jawab oleh Yonghwa membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget. Baekhyun meminta agar Chanyeol meng _-loudspeaker_ sambungannya.

" _Tsk, anak kejam ini ada apa lagi menelpon sepagi ini? Hoamm, mengganggu waktu tidur__ "

"Ayah, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya." Potong Chanyeol sambil terus memandang wajah manis Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak tidur meskipun terpejam.

" _Kau pasti sangat menyukainya, ya?_ "

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi mungkin, aku telah mencintainya."

Baekhyun reflek membuka matanya dan mendongak, mengerjap terkejut karena pengakuan dadakan sang Master.

Tiga menit diisi keheningan, Yonghwa menjawab dengan kekehan kebapakan, " _Ayah tahu, Chanyeol._ "

"Baekhyun adalah hadiah paling sempurna untukku."

" _Ya ya ya ya._ " Yonghwa menjawab malas sambil menguap di seberang, " _Mau tanggal berapa?_ "

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apanya?"

" _Nikahnya, dong. Tiba-tiba ayah ingin menggendong cucu. Kau tahu apa? Ayah terus diledeki teman-teman ayah karena sampai detik ini belum pernah membawa cucu setiap ada pesta jamuan teh._ " Pipi Baekhyun merona panas mendengar ucapan jujur Yonghwa yang terdengar polos, " _Ayah ingin cucu laki-laki, Yeol._ "

Yeah, kalau saja kakak iparnya tidak cacat dan bisa memberi ayahnya cucu.

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang kelabakan menutup wajahnya sendiri, "Tentu, yah, tentu. Ayah hanya perlu menyiapkan pernikahannya dan aku yang bekerja keras menghamili Baekhyun. Cukup adil 'kan?"

" _Kau anak ayah yang bisa di andalkan, Chanyeol._ "

Baekhyun meronta ketika Chanyeol berusaha menarik tangannya untuk meminta sebuah ciuman pagi yang indah ini.

" _Chanyeol?_ "

"Ya, ayah?"

Chanyeol berhasil menahan dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya tak peduli decakan bibir mereka akan terdengar oleh Yonghwa.

" _Kok tiba-tiba ayah ingin cucu kembar, ya?_ "

.

.

.

.

 **SELESAI.**

.

.

 **Notes:**

Kalau ada yang ngereview 'lanjut' atau 'next' gatau bilang lagi dah gua.

Jangan protesin judul yak :(


End file.
